thecfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Gregory
' Kristen Gregory' is the smartest and the sportiest girl in the Pretty Committee . She is the best soccer player at OCD, as she is the captain of the girl's team called the Sirens. She lives in an apartment, has a scholarship at OCD, and is considered "poor" by the PC(Pretty Committee), even though she is middle class. Her parents are very strict, and practically in the whole series she has to do everything behind their backs. Kristen isn't given much importance in the series until P.S. I Loathe You. : Personality Kristen is considered the second nicest of the PC, next to Claire. She isn't as rich as the rest of the PC and the only reason she can go to OCD is because of a scholarship, which forces Kristen to work even harder for her straight A's. Kristen is an obedient and good student, and one of her hobbies are crossword puzzles. There was also a time when she spoke using word jumbles. Another of Kristen's hobbies is soccer. She loves sports and is the captain of the OCD Sirens. She likes soccer so much that she even named her cat "Beckham" after the English player David Beckham. She loves running and is the fastest in OCD. It is suspected that her favorite color is green, because her room is described as being accentuated with a lot of green decorations. She thrives so well in school that when the PC got expelled she got them back in by writing an essay. Family Kristen's family is a middle-class family live in an apartment. Her mother is a nurse, while her father is an ex-rich art dealer. Her father is known for looking for new job opportunities, dragging the rest of the family into debt occassionally. Kristen's mother is very strict with Kristen, telling her that she isn't allowed to shave, put on make-up, and always choosing clothes for Kristen from second-hand stores. Also, Kristen must get good grades, in order for her to not get scolded by her mother and losing her scholarship at OCD. Kristen also has a white persian cat named Beckham, who she loves dearly. Kristens family is ideal other than the fact that whenever she goes to school she has to change into cool ''clothes in the Block's Range Rover. Season 1 [[The Clique|''The Clique]] Kristen is introduced as the strict-family, sports-loving girl who is "smart, hardworking, sporty, and willing to insult you to tears faster than you can say 'my haircut isn't ugly'". We also find out she is poor, thanks to a plan Claire put to work trying to get even with Massie . Love Life Derrington: At the beginning of the series, she has a crush on Derrington, and so does Dylan. They fight and try to win Derrick over. At first, it seems as if he likes Kristen, but it turns out he was only using her to get closer to Massie. In Dial L For Loser, Massie suspects that Derrington might be cheating on her with Kristen, but she later dubs it as a ridiculous idea. Trivia *Is captain of the Sirens, OCD's soccer team *Has a tendency to switch to the winning side in fights, but is a loyal friend. *Resides in an apartment. *She is modeled by Emily Essig in the books